1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet seat lifting system and more particularly pertains to raising and lowering a toilet seat with a removably couplable handle, the raising and lowering of the toilet seat being done in a safe, sanitary, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet seat systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet seat systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of raising and lowering toilet seats through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,601 issued Feb. 3, 1976 to Hermann relates to a Sanitary Toilet Seat Ring Lift. U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,267 issued Dec. 27, 1994 relates to a Toilet Seat Lifting Device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,258 issued Mar. 17, 1998 to Derouin relates to a Toilet Seat Lifting Handle Having Scented Elements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a toilet seat lifting system that allows for raising and lowering a toilet seat with a removably couplable handle, the raising and lowering of the toilet seat being done in a safe, sanitary, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the toilet seat lifting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of raising and lowering a toilet seat with a removably couplable handle, the raising and lowering of the toilet seat being done in a safe, sanitary, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved toilet seat lifting system which can be used for raising and lowering a toilet seat with a removably couplable handle, the raising and lowering of the toilet seat being done in a safe, sanitary, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.